


Flames of Desire

by astudyinfic



Series: Dragon's Heart [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All smut, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dragon AU, M/M, Rimming, Switch Alec Lightwood, Switch Magnus Bane, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, covering all my bases so no one can yell at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: While the love Magnus and Alec share is the thing of legend, the lust between the two of them could be envied as well.Side fic to myDragon's Heartstory.  Could be read on its own but it would make more sense if you understood the universe this was taking place in.





	1. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Chapter 10 of [Dragon's Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438524/chapters/24661983).

The moment their lips met at the museum, Alec knew there was no stopping this thing between them.  Jace and Simon found each other and were now inseparable.  Clary and Izzy found each other and were now inseparable.  Alec might not still have a soul mate out there, probably lost him centuries before, but there was no reason to still be alone.  He had a beautiful, intelligent, loving man next to him and he refused to throw away what they might have together just because their love wasn’t written by the fates.

Alec, feeling more carefree than he had in decades, laughed as Raj kicked them out of the museum and the two stumbled to wait for a taxi outside.   Alec’s excitement only built as he pulled Magnus into his arms, met with a blinding smile from the other man.  “You were brilliant tonight.  I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.  You are as intelligent as you are beautiful.”  How he managed to find the words that actually showed how he felt, Alec didn’t know but he was thankful.  Normally he tripped over his tongue when it came to men he was attracted to.  Yet another way Magnus differed from everyone else. 

“I could say the same for you.  Everything that happened in there tonight, that was because of you, darling.  I could hardly keep my hands off you when I heard you defending the decision to do the exhibit on Indonesian history with those investors who kept looking down their noses at it because it wasn’t European.  And yet, you shut down the snobs without even blinking an eye.  I nearly let you take me right then and there.”   
Alec’s eyes darkened at the thought but a taxi pulling up in front of the museum stopped him from replying.  He held the door for Magnus as the other man slipped into the car and followed in behind him.  Magnus gave his address and the car pulled away from the curb.  Alec tried to stare straight ahead, afraid that if he looked over at Magnus he would lose all sense of restraint.  The man was beautiful, inside and out, and Alec wanted him so much he ached.  

He made the mistake of glancing over at him and a moment later, and Magnus was on him, hands and lips and tongue and Alec could hardly focus on anything as his senses were flooded with Magnus,  _ Magnus _ , MAGNUS.  It didn’t matter they were in a cab where anyone could see them.  All that mattered was the man he’d been thinking about for days was finally in his arms and kissing him as if he depended on Alec for breath.  

As Magnus’ hand started to move up his leg, however, Alec caught some sense and pulled away, not wanting to give the driver any more of a show than they already had.  Even if the driver seemed to find the situation funny.  He pulled away and tried to find any self-control he could in order to keep them from ripping one another’s clothes off right there in the cab.  “Behave,” he hissed.  “Or I’ll never kiss you in public again.”

They sat back into their seats and Alec trained his eyes on the back of the seat in front of him.   Out of the corner of his eye, Alec could see Magnus’ fingers twitching and he smiled to himself, thankful he wasn’t the only one feeling the strain as they sat there not touching when all they wanted was to have the other pressed tight against them.  “Do you feel like this ride is taking far too long?” Magnus quipped, staring out the window as the city moved past them at a snail’s pace.

“We’ll get there, Magnus,” Alec assured him, even as he entertained the idea of grabbing Magnus and making a run for it.  Why was there so much traffic this late at night?  Were all these people conspiring to make them both explode from need before they even got to their destination?

Only when the tension reached nearly unmanageable levels did the cab pull to a stop in front of Magnus’ building.  The first time he came here, Alec admired how beautiful the place was.  Now, he could only focus on the beauty of the man beside him.  

Alec practically threw the money at the cabbie and followed Magnus to the building.  The bell announcing the arrival of the elevator caught Alec off guard, his mind so focused on the pounding of the blood in his ears as he tried to keep himself from making a scene in the entry to Magnus’ home.  He couldn’t imagine the embarrassment of being known to Magnus’ neighbors as the man they found mauling him in the lobby of the building.

The door opened and they stepped in, Alec briefly basked in the pride at his self-control but the moment he saw Magnus, something inside him snapped.  He didn’t know who moved first but one moment they were looking at one another and the next, they were pressed tight together, hands gripping whatever they could reach to hold the other man close.

Magnus slammed Alec’s back into the wall of the elevator, their bodies touching from lips to hips.  Everywhere they touched burned like fire and Alec actually opened his eyes to make sure that wasn’t the case.  He hadn’t lost control of his flame like that it centuries but Magnus made him feel young and out of control once more.  Yet another reason to be with this amazing mundane, Alec thought as he reconnected their lips and pulled Magnus impossibly closer.

A bell signaling the door opening pulled them from their exploits and they sluggishly pulled away from one another.  Alec stayed close, not wanting to put any extra distance between them unless absolutely necessary.  His desire to claim and be claimed by Magnus threatened to overwhelm every other instinct he head.  

Magnus fumbled trying to unlock the door, acting as if he’d never used a key before.  Though, he’d probably never tried to open a door with a man basically draped over his back.  “Darling, this would be a lot easier if you gave me space,” Magnus laughed, though he did nothing to try and shrug Alec off. Alec kissed Magnus’ neck, feeling the other man’s body shudder underneath him and he could only think of how much he hoped that would be happening over the course of the night.

With significantly less clothing.

And on a hopefully soft surface.  (At this point, though, it didn’t really matter to Alec where.  They could throw themselves down on the bar cart for all he cared.)

Finally, Magnus got the door open and the two of them stumbled inside, a tangle of limbs and lips.  The door slammed shut behind them and Alec briefly marveled at Magnus’ flexibility, knowing he would never have been able to kick the door closed while in the position Magnus was in.  

Now that they were inside, Alec’s hands went to the buttons on Magnus’ shirt, ready to strip him bare and devour every last inch, if Magnus would allow him.  “Do you know how good you looked tonight?  I wanted to rip that suit right off your body.  That was unfair to tease me like that Magnus.”

The smirk that pulled at Magnus’ lips made Alec’s trousers tight and he growled in frustration. “And if that was my intention?  If I picked out my outfit in the hopes of eliciting that reaction from you?”  

He deftly opened Magnus’ shirt, “Then I would say it worked.  Maybe too well.”  The two of them grinned at each other and Magnus led the way to the bedroom, the couple bouncing off the wall a couple times, too tied up in one another to pay much attention to where they were going.  

Eventually, they got the door open and the two of them stumbled inside, giggling and unable to let go of one another, even for a moment.  This was what Alec always assumed he would have with his soulmate, the kind of relationship where you laugh together but also want to rip one another's clothes off.  The most perfect relationship he could imagine.  

Cursing the fact that they were both dressed to the nines and therefore wearing far too much clothing, Alec worked the remaining buttons of Magnus' shirt and vest open, running his hands along the smooth muscle of his chest and pushing the clothing to the ground.  "By the Angel, you're even more beautiful than I imagined," Alec sighed, pulling his eyes away from Magnus' face to stare hungrily at his chest.  

"I think you must be talking about yourself, darling.  Have you even looked in the mirror lately?"  Too absorbed in staring at Magnus, Alec hardly noticed his lover getting his shirt off as well.  His hand splayed against Alec's breastbone, Magnus pushed him back onto the bed and climbed over him, knees straddling Alec's hips.  "I will just have to show you how beautiful you are.  At least to me."

Alec's hands gripped Magnus' hips as he rolled his own up against him.  "And I will return the favor."  The way they were going, neither of them would be walking properly the next day. Not that Alec was going to complain about that one bit. Because when one had a lover as beautiful as Magnus, it should be considered a crime to not enjoy every moment the two of them were able to spend in bed together.  

Bending down, Magnus caught Alec's lips in a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip and causing the dragon to growl in reply.  "Like that, do you, darling?" Magnus laughed, repeating the action.  Alec only had one choice, to flip them over and pin Magnus to the mattress instead.  "Strong, aren't you Alexander?"

Alec wanted to tell him that he was, that it had everything to do with the fact that he was a five-hundred-year-old dragon and not the twenty-something museum curator Magnus thought him to be.  But he worried Magnus would run away like so many people had in the past and he just wanted to be able to spend some time with the beautiful man in his arms. It wasn't Alec's fault that no one believed his species existed anymore.

With Magnus grinning up at him from the bed, Alec flicked open the button on his trousers and pulled the zipper down slowly, relishing the slight hitch in Magnus' breath when his fingers ghosted over the other man's length.  He could feel the hardness underneath the fine fabric and it took all his strength not to rip the clothes in half and lay Magnus bare in front of him. Magnus deserved his best, deserved to be loved and cherished.  This wasn't a rushed fling as far as Alec was concerned.  He knew something deeper and more important existed between them.  While he couldn't put a name to what he felt for Magnus, he knew he didn't have to.  Not while Magnus looked at him with such trust, soul on display in those deep brown eyes.

Magnus' breath caught as he lifted his hips, Alec pulling his trousers and underwear off in one go.  If Magnus Bane was beautiful fully dressed, naked, hard and wanting he was sin incarnate.  An intense want burning in his eyes and a flash of tongue darting out to wet those decadent lips.  

Alec didn't wait for Magnus to undress him, jumping off the bed and shucking off his clothes as fast as he possibly could.  Magnus watched with interest and the moment Alec kicked off the last bit of fabric, Magnus' hand was stretched out to him.  They laced their fingers together and Magnus pulled him down onto the bed.  The golden sheets glinted around them but Alec didn't care.  They could have been in the most opulent palace in the world or a run-down motel in the middle of nowhere Kansas.  Nothing could make this moment better.  It was perfect in every way.

"Hi," Magnus breathed, their bodies so close that any movement would push them together.  The anticipation grew with every breath and Alec wondered who would break first.  

He smiled back at Magnus, giddy and excited, relishing the build of pressure between them without any touching involved.  When was the last time Alec had a lover who could elicit such desire with just a look?  A hundred years ago?  Two hundred?  Perhaps never, he thought.  There'd never been a man like Magnus Bane before, and there never would be again.

As if two magnets pulled at them, the two men leaned together, their lips meeting in the middle.  This kiss started gentle, an homage to the first one they'd shared together, but when Alec shifted to get closer and their lengths brushed one against the other, all semblance of control was lost.

Magnus threw a leg over Alec's hip and the two of them rutted together, bodies pressed in the perfect way to draw pleasure from the other.  "How do you want this?" Alec managed to ask, proud that he somehow maintained the control to be able for form complete sentences.  

"I want you," Magnus answered with three words that spoke so much.  In reply, Alec rolled from his side to his back, pulling Magnus on top of him.  His legs fell open with Magnus between them.  

Magnus kissed him once more, soft and sweet, while Alec felt him reach out and grab something from the table by the bedside, dropping him them on the bedding beside Alec's shoulder but making no move to do anything but continue to kiss.  "I want this, Magnus," he promised, afraid the other might be having second thoughts.  

"I know you do, darling," Magnus smiled, kissing down Alec's jaw to his neck.  The soft lips against delicate skin pulled a gasp from the dragon who arched on the bed, neck even more exposed as Magnus sucked a dark purple mark into the otherwise pale skin.  "I want this too.  But I want everything and we have all night long.  No need to rush."  

Alec shuddered with the knowledge that Magnus would probably have him on edge for quite some time.  He worried that the first touch of hands or lips to his hardness would send him into ecstasy immediately.  It had been too long since he'd been touched by another, and he'd wanted Magnus for so long that he wondered if the foreplay had been going on for days instead of just a few minutes.

Warm brown eyes looked up at him as Magnus kissed down his body.  When he took Alec in his mouth, he gasped at the sudden heat surrounding him.  “Oh my god, Magnus,” he whimpered, hand going to his lover’s hair almost immediately.  Teeth dug into his lower lip, turning it white as he struggled to control his hips, stop them from thrusting up into that welcoming mouth.

Alec was no stranger to sex.  He’d long ago accepted his interest in men and when he found someone who interested him, he thought nothing of taking them to bed.  He rare fell in love, but sex with someone pretty and willing wasn’t unheard of for him, even if he didn’t do it nearly as much as his siblings.  

But despite previous experience, he felt like a blushing virgin with Magnus, struggling to stop himself from coming at the first touch to his overstimulated cock.  “Magnus!  Magnus, stop.  If you keep doing that I’m going to come before I even get to touch you.”  So what if he sounded whiny?  Alec didn’t want this to be over before it barely began.

But instead of making fun of him, Magnus let Alec slip from his mouth and nodded.  “Okay, because I want to ride you.”  Alec groaned at the mere thought of that, and the loss of heat around his hardness, his cock twitching lightly from lack of friction.  “The lube and condoms in that drawer right there,” Magnus nodded at the bedside table.  Alec hurried to grab it, unable to stop the mental images his brain was supplying, each one more explicit than the last.

Pushing Magnus gently, trying to get him to lay back so Alec could prepare him, he was confused when Magnus grabbed the lube and swatted Alec’s hands away.  “You just sit back and watch darling.”  Any confusion Alec felt at the strange demand vanished when Magnus turned around, sliding one finger into himself as he did so.  Heart stuttering in his chest and mouth gaping, Alec watched, awestruck, as Magnus prepared himself.  His fingers slid in and out of his body easily and if the sigh alone wasn’t enough to make Alec come, the sounds his lover was making might just push him over the edge.

As he watched, Alec stroked his length lightly, just enough to keep himself hard, though it was hardly necessary.  His eyes met Magnus’ as his lover looked over his shoulder at him and he sobbed in need.  “Magnus, let me touch you.”  How did he find someone so thoughtful, who could bring him to the edge of pleasure and keep him there indefinitely?  It was cruel and wonderful and Alec wanted to touch so badly his hands hurt where his nails dug into his palms.

“You think you’re ready?” Magnus purred, turning back and kissing Alec hard and deep.  Dexterous as always, Magnus managed to roll the condom on Alec’s dick even as they kissed and only a moment later, Magnus began to take Alec into his body.  The hot, smooth slide of his body pulled the breath from Alec’s lungs and he held Magnus’ hips tight enough to leave marks in an effort not to move until his lover was ready.  Fully seated, their eyes locked and for a moment, nothing else mattered.  Alec and Magnus, Magnus and Alec.  They were the only two people in the world. 

Alec hardly got a moment’s notice before Magnus lifted himself up and then slammed back down.  He set a grueling pace and Alec met him thrust for thrust.  All the desire, all the tension that built between them over those days and weeks of working together came out as their bodies said what neither could find the words for.  They needed this, this connection and passion.  Magnus’ nails bit into Alec’s chest as he braced himself, while Alec wrapped a hand around his lover’s manhood, stroking him with every motion of his body.  Their moans and cries echoed through the room.

But as much as Alec enjoyed this, his emotions went far deeper than just lust.  Wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist, he flipped them over, so Magnus was on his back, Alec now above him.  He never broke the connection between them and continued to move, rolling his hips.  The rush was gone and he dipped his head, kissing Magnus with all the love in his heart.  Magnus’s hands, sliding from Alec’s chest to his hair, held him close as the two made love, bodies moving in time as the pleasure began to build.  “Magnus,” Alec whispered, a benediction falling from his lips, and he reached between them, stroking Magnus once more as he urged his lover to his completion.  

Magnus came first, a cry of Alec’s name and some Indonesian words Alec had not yet learned.  Feeling the other man’s body clench hard around him, seeing that beautiful face lost in the throes of ecstasy, Alec followed a moment later.  He held Magnus close, rocking through the end shocks of his orgasm, Magnus’ face pressed against his neck where he kissed and nipped and panted against sensitive skin.  

When Alec sat up, ready to slide himself from Magnus’ body and hold him close as they drifted to sleep.  His eyes met Magnus’ and all other thought fled his mind because no longer was he looking into the warm brown eyes of his human lover.  “Your eyes!”  Instead, the golden glow of his soulmate stared back at him and Alec understood. 

He’d found his soul mate.  

Magnus Bane was the man he’d waited for five hundred years, and Alec found him, already in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost losing each other, and Alec almost losing himself, Magnus and Alec take some time to reconnect; emotionally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during Chapter 43 of [Dragon's Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10438524/chapters/30768576). Would be best to read up to that chapter to truly understand what is going on (besides the sex which is probably self-explanatory).

After a day of flight and play, swimming in the warm blue water and laughing together as if the joy couldn’t do anything but bubble out of them, the two men retired to their vacation home, the open aired bedroom they would share while on this holiday to reconnect and heal.  

“I’ll never get tired of this,” Magnus smirked, kissing down Alec’s throat, drawing inhuman moans and growls from his dragon love.  He licked back up Alec’s neck and bit his ear, causing Alec to flip them over, pinning Magnus to the mattress.  Alec clothes had been lost the moment he shifted and took to the air, while Magnus’ were shed somewhere on the way back to the house, probably collecting sand for the rest of the time they were there.  Magnus promised they wouldn’t need them anymore, after all.

“You are such a tease.”  Alec swallowed Magnus’ laugh with a kiss and slid a hand between them, bringing them together in his fist.  A strong stroke had both men keening, lips still brushed together.  Alec’s heart pounded, not only from the desire pulsing through his veins but from the sheer joy of being with Magnus, of being able to have this with the man he loved.  “How is it that it’s only been days and I feel like I’ve been abstinent for years?” he laughed, both of their hips rolling lightly as he spoke.  

“Because you’re addicted to me.  It’s completely understandable.”  The smirk on Magnus’ lips only increased Alec’s desire for him.  And his desire to wipe that look off his face.  How he could love someone with all his heart, he didn’t know.  Alec once thought the greatest love he would ever have would be what he felt for his siblings, the knowledge he would do anything for them, even lay down his life if necessary.

But then Magnus came into his life and Alec realized what he’d been missing out on.  The passion, the fire (and how ironic was it for a dragon’s life to be lacking in fire?), the all-consuming need for another person.  He remembered his parents, so desperately in love with one another, even after being together for centuries.  Life would Magnus would be just the same.  Never would he get tired of this man.  Not even if the sun burned out in the sky and they needed to find a new world on which to continue their lives together.  

What he felt for Magnus was magical, ethereal, and everything to him.

Magnus, who gave him his life and his love, who handled his anger with more grace than most people could ever dream.  Magnus, who fixed Alec - heart, mind, and soul - when he thought all was lost.

Aled leaned in to kiss him while reaching out to grab the lube.  “Thank you for finding me, for bringing me back,” Alec muttered against his lips, unwilling to be apart from his lover for a second, even if it was just to talk.  

“You were in the loft when I came back.  I didn’t have to look very hard to find you,” Magnus pointed out with a laugh and Alec rolled his eyes.  

He ran a hand down Magnus’ arm and placed the lube in his hand.  “You know what I meant, Magnus.”  He looked at him with huge, pleading eyes.  “I want you to take me apart.”

Magnus shook his head, placing a finger on his lover’s lips, “I would rather put you back together again.”

“You already did that.”

Smiling sadly, Magnus kissed Alec’s cheek, “You were never broken in the first place, Alexander.  Not to me.”

Just when Alec thought he couldn’t love Magnus anymore, his soulmate turned around and said something like that.  Alec melted in his arms again, so desperately in love with the man that he couldn’t imagine he’d almost thrown all of this away.

As they kissed, Magnus rolled them so Alec was on his back, gently laying his lover down on the white silk sheets of their bed.  A sea breeze blew through the gauzy curtains and he wondered if this was what heaven might be like.  Gentle kisses and tender touches, in a room so soft and warm and magical that it couldn’t possibly be real.

“Pull your knees up, my love,” Magnus smiled, slowly kissing his way down Alec’s prone body.  Alec relished every press of lips to his overheated skin, needing Magnus like a drowning man needed land.  Hands gripping his knees, Alec pulled them back and out, exposing himself in the most intimate of ways.  But with Magnus, he felt safe despite how vulnerable he was.  Magnus never made him embarrassed or ashamed of the things they did together.  He made everything natural which helped Alec open up far faster than he would have for anyone else.

He lay there on his back, spread wide with Magnus just staring at him for long enough that he started to squirm, anxious for Magnus to do something.  He could feel Magnus' magic washing over him, leaving him tingling and clean, though Magnus used his magic so often, Alec didn't think much of it.  Because more than anything, Alec just  _needed_ to be touched, and it needed to be soon.  While he knew Magnus found him attractive, this was bordering on ridiculous.  “Magnus.”  Alec didn’t even care how whiny he sounded, his desire for his lover reaching points he didn’t know possible.  “Please just...”

His words were cut off when, instead of Magnus’ finger, he felt a broad swipe of his lover’s tongue across his entrance.  “Oh my god,” he gasped as Magnus did it again, sending him pleasure like he never before experienced. “Magnus, what are you...?”

“Shh, just let me take care of you.”  Magnus’ breath ghosted across Alec’s wet hole and he nearly sobbed from the sensation.  Once more Magnus’ tongue went to work, licking a long wet strip up his crease, then back down.  

When he swirled his tongue around the puckered flesh, Alec cried out, unsure what to do with all the new feelings running through him.  And then, Magnus’ tongue pressed inside and Alec came untouched, Magnus’ name falling from his lips as his body shuddered through his release.

It took several moments before he opened his eyes, trying to process everything he felt.  Tears were slipping between his lids, and Alec felt powerless to stop them.  It appeared that when he came, he not only released in the physical sense but all the emotion he’d been bottling up came rushing out.  

Magnus waved his hand, cleaning Alec’s release from his stomach and chest and pulled his lover into his arms.  Obviously concerned by the sudden tears, Magnus offered soft words of encouragement and love, rocking Alec back and forth while they curled their bodies in on each other.  “I’m sorry,” Alec mumbled through the tears, hoping he hadn’t ruined everything.  They’d been having such a great time and then...  “I don’t know why I’m crying.”

Chuckling, Magnus brushed the tears away, “I’ve honestly been waiting for this, darling.  Might have been better for the ego if it didn’t happen when we were in bed, but darling, think of everything you’ve been through just since we met.  If you didn’t start crying soon, you were going to explode.”  

Alec, unused to dealing with his own emotions, pulled back to look at Magnus in confusion.  His eyes red and face tear-streaked, he stared at his lover.  After yelling at Magnus following the battle with Valentine, Alec thought he’d gotten all the anger and frustration out of his system.  Then, spending time with his family - all of them, not just his siblings - took care of the rest.  But now, he couldn’t stop crying after his boyfriend gave him one of the best orgasms he’d ever had.  “I’m sorry,” Alec muttered, sniffling lightly.  “I can’t seem to stop.  This is embarrassing.”

Magnus smiled, not seeming to mind the tears.  “Darling, you’ve been through so much in so short a time.  The fact that you made it this long without breaking down is a testament to how strong you really are.  And don’t be embarrassed.  I’m flattered that you are comfortable enough around me to let me see this side of you.  I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Magnus, you were just...you know,” Alec blushed as the tears finally slowed.  Despite not being a virgin when he met, there were some things he just couldn’t bring himself to say, even to the man performing such acts.  “If I can let you do that, then I think I can let you see me cry.  I’m still sorry.  I kind of killed the mood.”

Shaking his head, Magnus moved them around so they could lay on their sides, foreheads pressed together.  “I would much rather you be healthy and happy than have to rebuild the mood, Alexander.  Besides, you know it doesn’t really take us very long to get to that state again.”  Which Alec knew was true.  They barely had to look at each other and they were ready to rip one another’s clothes off.  

“Speaking of,” Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus.  He knew he probably looked awful; face puffy and eyes bloodshot from the sudden onset of tears.  And while breaking down in sobs after his lover gave him a mind-blowing orgasm hadn’t exactly been part of Alec’s plan, now that they were here, he felt even more relaxed than before.  “I do still want you.  And I you haven’t been taken care of yet.”

Magnus smiled and shook his head, “Don’t worry about me, Alexander.  I’m fine.”

“I’ll always worry about you, Magnus.  Please. I...”  He paused, searching for the right words, something hard to do while Magnus kissed down his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin and driving him wild.  “I have you back now.  I have my whole self back, thanks to you.  I want... I want to feel that connection between us again.  I want you inside me.  Make love to me, Magnus?”

He could sense Magnus’ appraising gaze, feel it like a physical touch upon his skin.  Whatever he saw, Magnus must have been okay with because he grabbed the small bottle of lube from where he’d discarded it and poured some out on his fingers.  “I love you, Alexander,” he smiled, and Alec smiled back as Magnus leaned in to kiss him.

Alec knew he would never get tired of kissing Magnus.  Not in a year, or a decade or a century.  A thousand years from now, his heart would still pound the moment Magnus’ lips pressed against his.  

He was thinking about their future and their present when he felt the first press of Magnus’ finger at his entrance.  Mouth falling open in pleasure, Alec relaxed around it almost instantly.  This was a well-practiced dance between them at this point, each of them knowing just how long the other needed and what set them off faster than anything else. Before long, Magnus lined himself up and, with their eyes locked, he pushed slowly into Alec’s body.

Every time, this connection rocked Alec to his core. It didn’t matter who was on top, or what they were doing, there was a feeling of wholeness that came from sharing these moments with his soulmate. Magnus was his world and his heart and Alec loved him with his entire being.

“I love you,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s skin.  

“I love you,” Alec traced onto Magnus’ sweat-sheened flesh.

When they made love, it was with everything they had. Their whole hearts, minds, and souls tuned to their partner and soulmate. And when they released coming together with a gasp of the other’s name, Magnus’ magic exploding out of him, making the room shimmer and glow, an outward expression all the love he had for his Alexander. Alec’s hands sparked, the passion he held for Magnus literally burning its way out of his body. Sharing a laugh as they extinguished the fires, Magnus changed the sheets with a wave of his hand and the two curled up together once more.

Alec yawned, the sex and emotional outburst wearing him out. “I really do love you,” he whispered as he nuzzled closer.

“And I really do love you.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter should be posted right before the new season starts. Sorry for the wait but it takes place during the last chapter of Dragon's Heart and I don't want to give anything away. :)


	3. Honeymoon

Alec smiled, stepping through the portal onto a familiar beach.  He’d been here before, right after Magnus and he reunited after their  _ fights _ .  When the two of them were discussing where to go for their honeymoon, only two places seemed right.  Either Colorado, where they took their first trip together, or this island somewhere near where Magnus grew up.  But as they talked, it was obvious to them both that the island they’d visited to reconnect and reacquaint themselves with one another was the only place where they would both be happy and comfortable.  

Colorado was nice but rather cold, and neither of them wanted to be wearing layers upon layers of clothing.

“So, husband, do you want to go flying?”  Alec understood why Magnus was asking that considering he took off practically the moment they arrived last time.  But while it was the middle of the day here in Indonesia, it was past midnight back home, making this his wedding night.  He could fly anytime. Right now, what Alec wanted more than anything was to take his new husband to bed. They’d be there for a few weeks.  He could fly later. 

Instead of answering, Alec swept Magnus into his arms.  “I’d rather go to bed with my husband if it is all the same to you.”

Magnus grinned, wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.  “And who is this husband of yours? He must be the luckiest guy in the world to have married someone like you.”  Tears burned in Alec’s eyes at the thought that this was real. They were  _ married  _ and would be forever.  He got to have this, this moment he’d always dreamed about.  No, Magnus wasn’t the luckiest guy in the world. 

“I’m the luckiest guy in the world,” Alec told him.  “I have you.”

The two of them stumbled across the beach, trying to reach the cabana that would be there home here on the island.  It was slow going as neither wished to be away from his lover and spouse for more than a few seconds at a time. When they went crashing to the sand, giggles overtook them and they laid there on the ground, still dressed in their wedding clothes and unable to stop grinning at one another.

“This isn’t working,” Alec giggled, resting his head against Magnus’.  

Magnus gasped, pulling away to look at Alec in mock horror.  “We’ve only been married a few hours Alexander. Please, give it time.” 

Glaring, Alec rolled Magnus to his back and hovered over him.  He kissed him, hard and demanding because while he knew Magnus was joking, they both knew how much it hurt when they were apart from one another.  “I’m not going anywhere, Magnus. Unless you want me to leave, from now until the end of eternity, I’m going to be right here by your side.” 

Looking at his husband smiling up at him, Alec thought for sure that Magnus was about to say something sweet and profound.  Instead, he cupped Alec’s cheek and said, soft and tender, “Because of you, I now have sand in my ass, so if you want any of this tonight, you need to get up and let me have a shower.”  

The words shocked a laugh out of Alec who rolled to the side and cupped a hand over his own mouth.  “By the Angel, Magnus! That is what you say to me?”

Magnus shrugged, completely unapologetic.  “I said everything else I needed to say about that at the wedding.  You have me forever because I’m never asking you to leave. And I’m less self-sacrificing so I’m not letting you leave either.”  He kissed Alec and pushed himself to his feet. “Now, I want a shower and you are going to join me.”

He took off down the path and Alec scrambled after him.  “You’re a terror, you know that,” he grinned as he caught up to his husband.  

“And you love me, so what does that say about you?” Magnus challenged.  

“That I have excellent taste, obviously.”  Because anyone who didn’t love Magnus was wrong.  Alec couldn’t see a way for someone not to love him.  

Magnus’ smile was so warm and bright the sun shining overhead must have been jealous.  The fact that he could make Magnus smile like that was the greatest accomplishment of Alec’s life.  

When the cabana came into view, Alec smiled.  Nothing changed since the last time they were here and he wondered if they would be able to just move here someday.  Live in the middle of nowhere. No jobs, no responsibilities. They wouldn’t have to pretend to be mundane, able to live their lives as openly as they wanted.  It would be heaven. 

Maybe someday, he sighed wistfully.  

Before they were even in the home, Magnus started stripping out of his suit and Alec laughed as sand fell from the clothing when he dropped them on the floor.  “Don't laugh! You can never get rid of sand. It is irritating and gets into everything. Sort of like your brother.” He smirked and stepped out of his trousers, leaving Alec’s mouth dry when he realized Magnus wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

Alec swallowed and his eyes narrowed, looking at Magnus with undisguised horror.  “I really don’t want to be looking at you naked while you are talking about my brother.  Just...no.” He held up his hand as if that could stop the images of Jace popping into his head at the most inopportune of times.  

With a snap of his fingers, Alec’s clothes vanished as well and he rolled his eyes, suddenly very much back in the present.  “You were saying, darling?” Magnus asked, walking backward so Alec had a very good view of his favorite person in the world, completely unclothed.  “Are you going to join me in the shower or spend the rest of the night thinking about your brother?” He turned and sauntered away, swinging his hips in the most indecent of fashions.

Growling, Alec followed Magnus into the bathroom, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and latching onto his neck with his hips.  Magnus’ body leaned back against him, all hard muscle and soft skin and the moans he drew from the warlock went straight to his cock. “There’s no one in the world I want to think about except for you,” Alec purred into Magnus’ ear before reaching around him to turn on the water to the shower.

As the water warmed up, Magnus turned in Alec’s arms, pressing him back against the wall.  The coolness of the wall against his already overheated skin made him hiss, though it quickly turned into a moan when Magnus rolled his hips tantalizingly against Alec’s own.  “I’ll make sure that is all you are thinking about for the rest of the night,” Magnus smirked and Alec gripped his hips to make sure his husband didn’t go far. 

“Magnus, you are all I think about all the time, not just tonight.  Now, get in the shower before we don’t get in there at all.” Because just taking Magnus to bed and not letting him leave for the rest of the honeymoon was sounding better and better with the way he was being teased.  Even if Alec knew they would get there soon enough.

Magnus’ hands closed around his biceps, tight enough that Alec would have had to struggle a little to get out of his grip, and then stepped back into the shower, pulling Alec along with him.  The warm water soothed his muscles but Alec hardly even noticed, eyes following rivulets of water as they ran down his lover’s body. Over that neck, Alec loved to kiss, the shoulders where he rested his hand after a long day.  The water ran over Magnus’ perfect chest, hard and smooth, demanding Alec’s attention whenever he wore one of his low cut shirts or the myriad of necklaces. It ran down, down, down, until Alec’s mouth watered at the sight of how much Magnus wanted him.  

If the lust blown pupils of his husband’s cat-eyes were any indication, Magnus was feeling the same amount of desire currently pulsing through Alec’s veins.  Letting one finger follow a droplet’s trail down Magnus’ body when his finger reached his lover’s waist, Alec smirked at him. Seeing Magnus’ pink tongue dart out to wet his lips, Alec backed him against the tile of the shower and kissed him as he wrapped his hand around his lover’s length.  

Rewarded with a hiss of pleasure, Alec grinned into the kiss and moved his hand slowly.  With no rush, nowhere to be and no one to interrupt him, Alec intended to take Magnus apart slowly, to have him feel every ounce of the love Alec felt for him. 

His velvety length heavy in his hand, Alec stroked him, using his other hand to hold Magnus’ hips against the wall as they tried to thrust up into Alec’s fist, seeking more friction than Alec was willing to provide just yet.  “Alexander,” Magnus whimpered, his voice wrecked and broken already. Their eyes met, golden cat meeting amber dragon, and Alec closed the distance between them for another heated kiss. 

While his own cock ached with need, Alec ignored it in favor of focusing entirely on Magnus.  This man who brought so much color and life to Alec’s world, who lit him up from the inside with every smile, every laugh, every touch.  The fact that Alec was the one allowed to touch him like this, the only one allowed to touch him like this for the rest of their days, was not something Alec took lightly.  He vowed to make each time feel like the first, to make sure Magnus was loved and protected and worshiped like he deserved.

Magnus’ head tipped back and Alec took the opportunity to run his tongue down the column of his throat, sucking a deep purple love bite onto the skin over Magnus’ Adam's apple, the water from the shower running over his lips and into his mouth as he marked his lover.  For centuries, Alec knew his desires focused entirely on men, that women held no appeal for him. He needed the strong, muscular shoulder, that musky aroma men carried, particularly in the heat of the moment. 

But, he never realized how sexy Adam's apples were until he met Magnus.  Every gulp, every swallow, every stretch where Magnus’ head tipped back even the slightest bit, Alec felt his cock twitch in response.  If it was a fetish, Alec didn’t care. Because it was focused completely on his husband and he would find Magnus sexy from now until the end of time, Adam's apple or not.  Because Magnus was a work of art, the most beautiful man in the world, and he was Alec’s. 

As Alec was his.  

Needing to do more for his lover, Alec dropped to his knees, looking up at Magnus, even as the water continued to fall in his eyes, making it hard for him to see.  “My god, you are the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Magnus whispered so quietly Alec wondered if he even meant to speak it out loud. It wouldn’t the be first time one of them blurted out how much they loved and desired the other but every time, Alec’s heart set a rapid staccato in his chest in response.

His hand continued to move but lower down Magnus’ length so that he could kiss the tip, relishing the small amount of precome that had not been washed off in the shower.  Hearing the soft gasp from his lover, Alec parted his lips and let the head of Magnus’ dick slide into his mouth. 

Something about this moment, the knowledge that he was giving Magnus this kind of pleasure, that he was in this place of submission but held so much power over the man he loved, it brought tears to his eyes that he rapidly blinked away.  They were tears of happiness, of emotions so complex and deep he couldn’t find the words to describe them. 

Glancing up at Magnus, Alec saw that same look of love in his eyes, the one he saw whenever he blurted out an unintentional declaration of love or did something unexpected that took Magnus’ breath away.  It was a look he adored and wanted to see for eternity.

Letting Magnus length slide farther into his mouth, Alec relaxed his throat, tasting the saltiness of his husband’s skin along with that flavor that was entirely Magnus.  The weight on his tongue, the sounds coming from his lover’s lips; even without finding any physical satisfaction of his own, this was what Alec loved about sex. He was surrounded by Magnus, physically and emotionally, blanketed in the sensations of the man he loved.  

“Alexander,” Magnus warned, pulling him from his thoughts and tugging on his hair.  He could hear what Magnus wasn’t saying, that he was close, that Alec could get off and it would be okay.  But Alec had no intentions of doing that and while he appreciated the warning, it only encouraged him to redouble his efforts.  Hollowing his cheeks, Alec glanced up at Magnus, eyes flashing to their vertical slitted form, glowing amber even in the bright light of their shower.  It was all it took and Magnus cursed in a language Alec didn’t recognize, releasing into Alec’s mouth, waves of bitterness coating his tongue.

Only when Magnus began to soften did Alec slide off him with a pop, licking his lips as he grinned up at Magnus. “You’re mouth is as sinfully wonderful as the rest of you,” Magnus laughed, sounding wrecked and utterly blissed out.  “I don’t think I can walk now, darling.” 

“Then I’ll just need to carry you.”  Alec stood, pulling Magnus close so he could help support his husband in his arms.  They kissed, soft and slow and Alec loved the sounds Magnus made, tasting himself on Alec’s tongue.  

Rocking against Magnus, subconsciously seeking completion of his own, Magnus choked lightly when he realized Alec was still hard.  “Darling, let me take care of that for you.” 

He shook his head, “No, it’s fine.”  And it was. Alec was fine, even if he didn’t come that day.  He brought pleasure to his husband and that was mattered. 

Besides, he was so turned on that only a few strokes would bring him over the edge. 

“Nonsense.  What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t help you take care of that?”  Magnus’s hand gripped Alec’s cock and he nearly sobbed. With each upstroke, Magnus twisted his hand and Alec buried his face against his neck, rocking his hips up as he chased his orgasm. 

As he predicted, it took all of five strokes before Alec came, his come painting Magnus’ hand and hip as he whimpered his husband’s name again and again.  Carefully, Magnus cleaned them both off with one hand as he supported Alec with the other. Alec yawned and hid his face against Magnus’ shoulder. “For the record, you would be a wonderful husband - the best one in the world - even if you hadn’t taken care of that.  I don’t expect anything from you, Magnus. I hope you know that.”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus smiled, turning off the water and drying them both with a flick of his wrist.  Normally they enjoyed toweling each other off but the excitement and adrenaline both from the wedding and their lovemaking was pulling them both into sleep faster than they wished to admit. “Just as I hope you know that I don’t expect anything from you.  If you ever don’t want to, I’m okay with it.”

“I’ll always want to, though,” Alec grinned, sleepy and happy.  “But right now, I just want to go to bed.”

The bedroom was exactly as they left it, open air with gauze curtains that could be pulled closed to give the illusion of privacy, even if they were the only two people on the island.   They didn’t do much to block out the brightness of the sun’s rays but both were too tired to care. Collapsing onto the bed, they stayed awake long enough to tangle their legs together and share a quick kiss.  Then they drifted off to the sounds of the ocean waves and the birds overhead. 

Alec woke to find the sun much lower in the sky but still unfailingly bright.  At first, he thought they’d slept for a few hours but when he realized the sun was low in the sky in the east, it dawned on him that they’d slept for almost a day.  At some point during their rest, they’d situated themselves so Magnus was holding him close, Magnus’ chest pressed against Alec’s back, with one arm thrown carelessly over Alec’s waist.  Soft breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck and Alec smiled to himself as he relaxed into the comfort of his husband’s embrace. 

While Magnus seemed to still be asleep, parts of him were waking up and Alec chuckled at the hardness pressed against his backside.  Their plan for the honeymoon was to spend as much of it without clothes on as possible and so far, they’d achieved that. He grinned and pressed back against Magnus, laughing when it drew a deep moan from Magnus’ chest.  

“Alexander, you tease, is there a reason you are grinding against me at this unholy hour?”  Any other day and Alec would think that they had indeed woken far too early, but considering they’d been asleep for at the very least 19 hours, he thought they were probably okay to be getting up, even if it was early by normal standards.  

He tried to turn in Magnus’ arms to give him a good morning kiss but Magnus held him firm, so he settled for lacing their fingers together and squeezing them gently.  Laying on his side like this, Alec could look out over the beach and the ocean, watching the crystal blue water crash on the white sand. It was every tropical holiday fantasy come to life and he knew millions of people wished they could be where he was right now.  “You can’t sleep away our whole honeymoon, Magnus. We had plans, remember?” Those plans mostly consisted of lots of sex and some flying time for Alec, but they were plans none-the-less and he was loathe to give them up.

“I remember the plan, darling.  I was there when we came up with it.”  Magnus rolled his hips once more against Alec’s ass before pulling back.  He whimpered at the lack of warmth as the air hit the overheated skin where Magnus had been pressed only a few seconds before.  “So needy, Alexander. Give me one minute.” Magnus untangled their fingers and Alec wondered what he was currently planning. 

A familiar spell was whispered next to his ear and the next thing Alec knew, a lubed finger was circling his entrance, teasing him as Magnus traced the shell of his ear with his nose.  “Since you already have me awake, we may as well get started on our day.” He pressed the finger inside Alec’s body and Alec keened embarrassingly loud, thankful no one but Magnus was around to hear it.  Working the finger in and out, Alec forced his body to relax, letting Magnus press it in past the second knuckle. “There you go, darling. Let me in,” Magnus whispered in his ear. 

Alec’s only response was to press back farther.  The position left him mostly pinned in place but that only served to make him harder.  As good as it felt, Alec, wanted more from Magnus and told him so. “Another, please,” he begged, rocking back as best he could.  A hiss as Magnus added a second finger, sliding easily in with only the slightest of resistance. Alec loved this, the feeling of his body being opened up, of accepting any part of Magnus inside of him.  The nothing could compare to the emotional connection between the two of them, but that physical connection came very close. 

Despite the beauty of the view in front of him, Alec’s senses were filled with Magnus.  The musky smell of his lover after a long night’s sleep, the feel of his chest against Alec’s back, the movement of Magnus' fingers, slowly stretching him open, the words of affection Magnus whispered into his ear, and the taste of his lips as Alec couldn’t take it any longer and turned his head to kiss his husband.  

A third finger and then Magnus withdrew them all, leaving Alec annoyingly empty.  He’d deny the whine he loosed when Magnus pulled back. When those fingers were replaced by the blunt head of Magnus’ cock, the whine turned to a moan, low and indecent.  Despite the prep, despite the number of times they’d come together like this, Alec was always surprised by the initial burn. Magnus was big and three fingers just weren’t enough to prepare Alec’s body completely for the stretch around Magnus’ length.  

Hearing his own moan echoed by Magnus, Alec turned his head to kiss him gently.  As he relaxed and the pain turned to pleasure, he rocked his own hips, encouraging Magnus to move.  “Please,” was all he needed to say before Magnus was pulling back and snapping forward, taking Alec as deep as he could.  

Not a position they used very often, Alec marveled at just how deep it allowed Magnus to get inside his body, feeling fuller than ever before.  Aside from that, with Magnus’ arms around him, his breath warm against the sensitive skin of his neck, Alec finally understood the term making love.  Because this was gentle and loving, a promise of more, a promise to be there for one another no matter what challenges arose in their lives. 

Lacing their fingers together, Alec brought Magnus’ hand up to his mouth, kissing it delicately.  There was no rush here, no frenzied race to completion. It was simply two men in the truest form of love with one another, enjoying a connection with their soulmate.  Here in this heavenly place, time stood still for both of them and Alec could feel Magnus’ heartbeat against his back, reminding him that the warlock was feeling the same way.  

Alec didn’t know how long they’d been like that, how long their bodies stayed connected in the most intimate of ways.  It didn’t matter, really but with a quick snap of his hips, Magnus changed the mood from relaxed and content to needy and desperate.  Magnus’ hand wrapped around Alec’s dick and he thrust into his lover’s fist before moving back to impale himself on Magnus’ cock. It was the best possible situation, where Magnus was around him and in him, everywhere Alec felt, it was nothing but Magnus.  

No words passed between them, neither feeling the need considering both knew their lover’s body as well as their own.  Only when he felt that familiar pressure building deep inside, starting at the base of his spine, that Alec muttered a single word, “ _ Close. _ ”

Magnus nodded, snapping his hips a little harder and gripping Alec’s length a little tighter.  “Come for me, Alexander.” The softly spoken command was the last push Alec needed and white light burst behind his eyes as white heat flared through his body.  Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over him as he pulsed his release on his own belly and the bed. He cried out in the heat of the moment, though what he said, Alec didn’t know exactly.  Whatever it was, Alec knew it to be the truest expression of love he’d ever spoken.

Magnus followed a moment later, the contractions of Alec’s body milking his orgasm from him and Alec shuddered he felt Magnus’ come painting his insides.  Magnus’ face pressed against his neck, sobbing terms of endearment into his skin as he rode out the last aftershocks of his own release. 

They stayed like that for awhile, wrapped in one another and uncaring of the mess they made.  Only when Magnus softened to the point that he slipped from Alec’s body did his lover snap his fingers cleaning them both.  

Turning in his lover’s arms, Alec smiled when he was met with the sleepy happiness on his lover’s face.  Cat eyes gleaming even in the bright light of the Indonesian morning, Alec never saw anything as beautiful as Magnus sated after they made love.  “I love you,” he blurted out because it would never once stop being true. 

Magnus smiled, cupping Alec’s cheek, “And I love you.”  Something faltered in those beloved eyes, so fast Alec almost missed it and would have if he wasn’t so turned to his lover and everything about him.  

“What is it, Magnus?  You can tell me everything.”  Because if something was wrong, Alec wanted every opportunity to make it right.

Staying silent for a while, Alec watched a myriad of emotions and thoughts flit across Magnus’ face.  Eventually, Magnus sighed and asked, “Are we married? In the eyes of your people, would they see us as married now?”  

Their ceremony had been as mundane as they could make it so Alec wondered if this was because they’d missed a warlock tradition that he would be quick to rectify.  “I don’t see why we wouldn’t be. Why? Is there something we still need to do?”

Magnus swallowed and shrugged, “I’m not sure.  Once, you told me that the dragon ceremony included a combining of flames, and we didn’t do that, so I thought...”  

Finally understanding, Alec took Magnus hand in his, their combined fist laying between their chests, between their hearts.  “It isn’t necessary, more symbolic than anything. But, I would love to do that with you.” With a smile, he brought forth his own fire, the orange flames licking around their hands but not burning either of them. 

When he saw what he was doing, Magnus magic joined his own fire, blue and orange dancing around one another in perfect harmony.  The sight settled something deep in Alec’s chest. No matter how different they might be, how unusual their pairing, in both of their worlds as well as the mundane one, Magnus and Alec knew how well they worked together.  They were two separate parts that came together to form one perfect unit. 

And as beautiful as their two fires were, burning together without conflict, Alec knew there love was even more beautiful.  

And it was eternal.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr at [brooklynxmagic](http://brooklynxmagic.tumblr.com) or [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
